Sexual Healing
by meanprincess
Summary: Takes place after 7.16 "The First Day of The Rest Of Your Life" Since Michonne's fight, she and Rick haven't made love in over two weeks and she's tired of being without his loving. When Rick brings home a gift and promises her a massage, she gets a little more than he expected to give but exactly what she wanted.


_A/N: a one shot based on a prompt from some of my fellow richonners, one in particular. this one's for you, k. cheers and good health. love, nereida_

* * *

There was a stage in the healing process that Michonne always found fascinating and just a little bit pleasant. She had watched her body renew its wounded cells for weeks now, as she had times before, the mending of her cuts and scrapes and bruises and swelling; the battle scars of her latest victory. She smiled to herself.

She felt better. She looked better.

Her eye was nearly healed, masked only with a faint purple bruise around the lid, the swelling gone and replaced with soreness. Her lips had recovered completely; only a tiny scar left behind, a vertical slash down her plump bottom lip. She turned round and examined her barely-clothed frame as she stood before the bathroom mirror, wincing when her ribs pulled and strained against the contusions on her slender torso. Lifting her pale lavender tank top, she exposed her skin and admired herself standing there in her panties, happy at least that the bruises were fading a bit.

She ran her fingers over the ruptured capillaries, the places where a rainbow of colors had painted her complexion. She had witnessed the transformation; watched the deep wine reds and vivid blues turn to bruised violets beneath her deep brown skin. And now her fingers touched healing greens. Such strange colors to see on herself.

A little sound startled her and she jumped, letting go of her tank tops hem and turning around quickly. Rick entered the arch of the doorway to their bathroom, smiling when he met her gaze, his blue eyes bright and framed with the slightest of wrinkles. It warmed her heart to see him standing there after such a long day without having him at home.

For once in a long while, she'd spent the entire day with Judith. Michonne read colorful storybooks to her, caressing her little golden curls as she sat on her lap. And she made her a lunch of carrot and peas and fresh bread that Carol baked for them at the Kingdom. She shared applesauce with her giggling little girl, laughing along with her as she made a mess and stained them both. They finished their day picnicking on the lush lawns of Alexandria, catching ladybugs and nibbling apple slices and reading more books. Soon, the sun was setting and hours were behind her so quickly she hadn't noticed their passing.

Michonne loved Judith with all her achy heart; with every fiber. She'd do anything for her. For Carl.

For Rick.

This family had brought her back from the brink of madness and just that alone made her eternally grateful to them. Every time she saw their faces, content wrapped her up in its comforting blanket and lulled her into a state of peace she hadn't felt since the world ended. She hadn't expected them to accept her so lovingly. Losing time with them made her alive again.

And to think she'd almost lost it all. The words of motivation she'd shared with Rick again and again were the words that kept her going in that dark moment, kept her fighting.

 _We're the one who live._

" You okay?, " Rick asked, his voice booming without effort, making her jump again. She blinked at him and smiled, felt the apples of her cheeks swell, plump and ripe with feeling as they warmed at the sight of him. Michonne nodded in reply. She could smell his sweat in the air around her, his salt and musk wafting and it made her stomach clench unexpectedly.

Michonne loved his scent. A mixture of his fresh perspiration, his unique smell, earthy and clean, their diet of fresh veggies and sugary fruits and rich, earthy nuts and beans and bread coming through in his essence. He smelled the same way the night they made love for the first time.

" You're not very good at sneaking up on me, " Michonne said, smirking at her lover. Rick's smile widened. She loved that smile.

" Not everyone's as agile as you are, Michonne, " he drawled. " Your skills haven't rubbed off on me yet, I guess. " For some reason, the words he uttered made her think about the two of them literally rubbing against each other, and the sudden daydream warmed her cheeks further, her core fluttering.

" None of them? " she asked, tilting her head, mimicking his adorable habit and when Rick's cheeks turned visibly red, she knew he understood the point she was making. He swallowed hard and boldly met her eyes.

The ability to make each other cum in minutes was the skill she spoke of. It was something she was good at with Rick right away. It was so easy for her to get him to come apart in her hands. But he in turn had acquired his skill, and quickly at that, learning from her, studying her body and her needs until, he too, was an expert in the art of bringing her to climax in minutes, rendering her speechless and in rhapsody. Their touch alone was now enough to send them both over the edge.

" Well... that one, yeah, " he admitted in a whisper, still blushing. He closed the distance between them anxiously, wrapping his arms around her waist and she lifted her eyes to his, their lips connecting easily, naturally. They moaned in unison when their tongues met and they pulled back to stare at each other, their kiss so immediately messy they left a string of saliva between them. And something about it thoroughly aroused her.

Perhaps it was the sweetness of him, his flavor reminding her of the first time she ever kissed him, the way his tongue tasted when she sucked at it bashfully, touching his curls for the very first time, pressed between him and the pillows and cushions on their couch.

Perhaps it was the way he was gazing down at her, cerulean orbs filled to their limit with adoration, indigo sparks of desire flashing wildly in them. Maybe it was the way his dick was pressed against her, hardening rapidly and twitching in anticipation.

Whatever it was, she didn't know. All she knew was that she wanted him.

Rick dipped his head to kiss her again, his pale brown lashes fluttering and brushing her cheeks when their mouths met once more. Her tongue tangled itself with his and the taste of him made her salivate, their teeth clashing briefly as she claimed his mouth and their kiss deepened. She tried to embrace him as he pressed closer and the feel of his arms around her tight was a mixture of content and agony. She winced and groaned a little and Rick pulled back so quickly she was sure she would cry.

" What's wrong? Did I hurt you?, " he asked, holding her at arms length. Tears began to blur her eyes like a liquid veil and she expected their presence, welcomed them.

" Yeah, but I... I wanted you to... " The words sounded strange when she uttered them and prompted a raised brow from Rick.

" What? I don't wanna hurt you. Why-. " Michonne was about to speak when he continued, his mind processing her expression of pain. " Did you take your pain killers? I'll give you another massage if you want- Oh, hey. I forgot. I found you somethin'. " His eyes lit up and after he wiped her tears with his thumb, he turned away briefly, walking to the entrance of their bedroom where he'd left his blue backpack. He looked so excited as he retrieved it; it made her smile, her tears dissolving a little as she watched him sink to his knees and unzip the bag quickly.

He pulled a little white tub from its contents and held it out to her with a smile on his pink lips. " It's epsom salt lotion with aloe and-." He paused to glance at the container again. " Pineapple extract. Weird, right? But I think it'll help. I found it in a creepy lookin' little pharmacy in between here and that house we scavenged from and-." This time he met her gaze. " Made love in. " He blushed at his own mention of it and it was adorable. Michonne watched him kneeling there and trying to recover from his thoughts, his denim shirt straining against his chest when he exhaled. His eyes glazed with lust and he tried to hide it, casting his eyes down as he stood up.

They hadn't made love in over two weeks. Michonne couldn't believe she was keeping track but she was. It was the first break from intimacy since she'd started her relationship with Rick. She missed his loving; his healing. He had showered her with every type of attention over the long, agonizing fifteen days since that fight with that fucking junkyard woman. The broken ribs. The bruised shoulders and back. The knot on her head. The busted lip. Every time she moved she felt it... but suddenly, she smiled to herself. She was standing, alive and breathing, half naked in her warm bedroom with the love of her life and that bitch was dead. She wasn't going to let anymore of her injuries get in the way of losing herself with him tonight. She wanted him.

" I wanna give you another massage; I know you need it but I need a shower first. I ended up gettin' real sweaty today, " Rick murmured. Michonne smiled softly, meeting his gaze. He'd been watching her daydream.

" I don't mind. I like it, " she replied boldly, hoping to get a reaction from him, squeezing her thighs together when she had succeeded.

" Yeah?, " he asked, smirking devilishly and her heart fluttered. She nodded.

" You smelled the same way the first time we kissed... and made love. " Rick's eyes flashed something he masked almost immediately, but she could tell by the way his blush was spreading, down his cheeks and trickling from his neck into his shirt, and she knew he was trying to hide his arousal. His bulge began to strain noticeably against his worn black jeans.

" I ran for miles tryin' to get you that toothpaste, thinkin' I'd get to see another one-a those smiles of yours... Got a little more than I planned. " Michonne lifted a hand to touch her necklace, batting her eyelashes at him as his blush continued to deepen. Thoughts of their first night together flooded them with sensations and they closed the small distance between them again, in each other's arms without protest or hesitation.

Rick cupped her chin and lifted her mouth to his, kissing her with fervor, an ardent promise warm on his lips. " Lay down. I'll take care of you. " Before she could move, he had lifted her effortlessly, gingerly, clutching her ass and wrapping her legs around his waist. He ran a hand down her thigh, taking in how silky her skin was. She had shaved for him earlier that day. He paid such close attention to her; she knew it wouldn't go unnoticed. He carried her to bed and laid her down softly, admiring her as he helped her curl up comfortably on her left side.

He unbuttoned his denim shirt slowly and shrugged out of it, letting one of Michonne's favorite pieces of clothing fall to the carpet discarded. She watched him unbuckle his gun belt and slip it off before he placed his revolver beside the little jar of cream next to their bed, appreciating his frame as he moved. His latest gunshot wound was still bandaged, his lean abdomen a faint yellow from bruising of his own. She reached out and touched his scars lightly as Rick began to unbutton his pants, his nipples hardening from her contact, his taut muscles rippling as he tensed. He toed off his boots and slipped out of his jeans, climbing into bed in only his boxers.

He, too, came to lay on his left side behind her, spooning her and helping her out of her tank top so that he could start her massage. Michonne lifted her arms a little for assist him as he slipped it off, his eyes traveling over her now bare breasts. He touched her softly, eyes still wandering, and she turned her back to him again as he started to rub her skin, grabbing the little jar and spreading some of its contents over the bruises on her shoulder and back.

Immediately, the air smelled of pineapples and aloe and _him._ She inhaled deeply and sank further into comfort, Rick's hands kneading her skin, her muscles, caressing her negative thoughts away. His touch felt so good, she started to sigh, relishing in his tenderness and the joy his hands brought to her. She could feel his erection growing against her ass and soon he was thick and swollen, trying his hardest to focus on the task at hand.

When a raspy moan rumbled from her throat, his movements ceased, fearing he was hurting her, worried that his touch had been too rough. " You good? , " he murmured. " Am I hurtin' you, hun? " Michonne smiled softly to herself. She liked it when he called her that. A sigh tickled her lips on the way out.

" No, I just... I'm-. " Rick sat up gently and when she turned a bit to glance up at him, his azure eyes were squinted in concern and bright with adoration. He had been so attentive to her needs as of late; comforting her when all she could think about was how much her body ached, telling her things he knew would make her smile. He'd gone out on numerous supply runs in the recent weeks, finding so many healing and sweet-smelling things to caress into her skin, acquiring medicine good enough to make her loopy and take her pain away. He was so good to her.

" Are you hurtin' somewhere else? Did I miss a spot? Show me, " Rick whispered. His hands were hot on her skin and his touch was melting her, his warmth spreading over her like a wildfire in a windy city. She let it consume her, falling victim to the spell that was the comfort in his touch. Slowly, she reached for his hand and began to guide him; trailing his fingers over from her shoulder, to her chest, down over her breasts slowly. Rick unintentionally pressed closer, his compulsion to serve her drawing him in. And she felt his heartbeat accelerate, his chest flush against her back, her curves fitting his every rough bend.

Rick seemed to understand right away, as she knew he would, and his breath caught in his throat, his faintly tanned skin, his entire torso turning a shade of red she hadn't seen in much too long. The sight of it made her heart race, for she knew exactly what it meant- that his blood was pumping thick and hot to all the right places. Michonne guided his hand lower until his calloused fingertips grazed her roughly over the fabric her soft cotton panties. She shivered.

" Right there, " she said throatily, humming when he started to rub her. She felt herself grow wet beneath his touch, could feel Rick's breath quicken and his dick harden against the back of her thigh.

" Right here? " he whispered, and he slipped his hand inside her panties, gently petting her. Michonne gasped, her eyes already fluttering closed, her fingers already flexing, pining for his curls.

" _Yes_ , " she purred. " Right _ther-_ ohh, God, yes. " She was losing herself rapidly. She'd been without his sexual healing for far too long. Every centimeter of her was craving him; his touch, his kiss, his stroke. Rick groaned loudly in response, pressing his lips to the back of her neck and kissing her there warmly, his fingertips encircling her clit, spreading her arousal over her little bundle of sensitive nerves until his touch was slick. " Rick, " she breathed out and when she tried to turn deeper into his embrace, she winced, groaning softly in pain. Rick stopped his affections. " Oh. No, no, Rick, don't stop, " she pleaded pitifully, arching her back and rubbing her ass against him despite the pain smarting in her ribs.

" Shh, " Rick murmured. " Lay still, darlin'. I'll take care of you, I promise. " His words set her aflame with desire and she tried to steady her reaction, listening to her own breath rustle. " Don't worry. " Michonne could hardly keep still as he inched closer. She was throbbing. Rick wrapped his arms around her and eased her body gently, scooping her into his little spoon as one hand slipped beneath her and found one of her breasts. His thumb grazed each of her nipples, giving them both his attention, and she trembled at the way they hardened for him, awakened instantly by his warm, skilled touch.

Michonne tried to stay still, aching to push him down and mount him, even if it would hurt her to do so. But suddenly, she changed her mind, feeling Rick maneuver her panties down her thighs slowly and there he was, hot as hell and stony and pressed against her ass, his boxers no longer in the way.

She loved to feel him like this; feel the heat and hardness of his excitement, the blissful sensations it caused. Every nerve was tingling in wait. Every breath was a little gasp she tried to control. Rick stroked himself and teased her entrance until her mouth fell open and she gave in, squirming against him. She could feel her pussy clench deliciously in anticipation, her patience running thin and it was maddening.

" Is this all for me? , " he said, his voice gravelly with emotion in her ear. She moaned, feeling tormented, and Michonne wanted to hit him. If he didn't fuck her, she was going to scream. She was aching. Before she could nod, he slipped the tip of his throbbing cock inside her.

With his lips still lightly kissing her hairline, he slid his arm beneath her body and pulled her even closer to him, cradled her. He held her tight about her little waist on each side and he eased himself inside her from behind, his dick filling her, stretching her. Her moan was a choked note of rapture. His name fell from her lips like a hushed prayer. And when her hands squeezed at the linen sheets in response to how fucking good he felt already, desperate for a hold on him, he knew. _Oh God_ , she thought. He knew that she was pining his curls, aching to have her fingers threaded in them.

" Easy now, " he whispered, taking her hand and lifting her arm gingerly. " That's it. Don't move too much. I gotcha. " He helped her reach back and wrap her arm around the back his head, her fingers twisting naturally into his nape. " There you go, baby, " he whispered gruffly and Michonne exhaled deeply.

Her upper body was now open and vulnerable to him and Rick trailed his hand up her skin, cupping her breast. He touched her tenderly, his fingers soft against her bruises. He flicked at her nipples with his thumb again and traced down her ribs to her taut stomach. He pressed his palm against her, holding her to him and sinking deeper inside her. She whimpered and arched against him, her tired eyes rolling closed, her lashes fluttering willingly; and she was content.

When a canvas of goosebumps swept suddenly across her skin, Rick drew their thick grey comforter over their bodies, tucking her in tenderly before he wrapped his arms around her again. With a slow steady roll of his hips, he started a leisure rhythm, groaning loudly and closing his mouth over the spot on her neck that made her tingle.

His kiss tickled her where her dreadlocks had been cut, longer now after nearly two months of growing back. Rick had found her a little tub of coconut oil on a run and returned home anxious that night, aching to learn how to twist and lock her hair for her. She'd taught him patiently and loved the results; and now when they made love, he kissed her there, sighing her name into her locs and running his tongue over her in places lips had never touched.

Every part of their bodies were aligned, from head to toe, their skin a stark contrast in the moonlight, pale and umber, light and dark, yin and yang moving as one. She moaned and pushed her ass back against him and he sank deeper still, a gasp escaping her despite her gnawing at her bottom lip. He was such a tight fit in this position, his thick length sliding from her center just as snuggly as he entered. Every thrust gentle and measured, he ensured she wouldn't have to move a muscle to get everything she wanted, his hips working long, slow circles, his dick sliding in and out effortlessly. He stretched her with his thickness, filling her to the hilt inch by inch just to torture her and she took it all.

His stroke was already so good she wasn't even sure she could take it. But she was going to. Every blissful, agonizing second of it.

She could already hear the way her body was claiming him, thanking him, her pussy tightening, squeezing him, creaming all over him. She was _always_ ready for him. She licked her lips and swallowed a gasp, her lids heavy, her pussy crying for him. She couldn't even be surprised at how wet she was for him.

Rick was such an eager and attentive lover, desperate to lure moans from her, to coax another orgasm from her. But he had such a naughty little habit of not pulling out. She knew how much they both enjoyed taking that climb and then freefalling together, the sensation of him filling her with his seed something she knew drove them wild with passion. Michonne smiled to herself at the thought and tugged at his curls just to make him groan, his thrusts quickening with need and she knew was treading dangerous waters. She didn't even care. She whimpered as he stroked her clit with slippery fingers, wondering if she was going to let him get away with his naughty habit again.

She probably would.

He growled and dug his fingers into her hip, still massaging her clit, stroking every sweet spot she had, the one buried inside her driving her the craziest, his thick, veiny length sliding against her g-spot again and again and again until a pressure so wound up and warm and tight had built that she couldn't stand it, couldn't bear the ache she felt longing to be spilled from her core to gift her with its euphoria.

" I missed you today, " Rick grumbled in her ear, his warm breath tickling her. " Couldn't stop thinkin' about you. " She moaned at his admission, convinced he was the sweetest man in the world, alive or dead.

" Mmm, I missed _this_ , " she murmured in return, arching against another one of his perfectly angled thrust. She felt his lips turn up into a smile againt her neck.

" So did I, " he whispered, plunging deeper.

She started to whimper again, stunned that every thrust was better, sweeter, than the last. With a falling tilt of her head, she leaned back against his shoulder and cried out in ecstasy, greedily waiting for each and every slippery onslaught, gasping when she received it, tears springing up in her eyes. It hurt so good, the way it was supposed to, the pleasure-pain driving her so wild, she was on the verge of tossing her head and screaming. Rick _always_ pleased; always fucked her just right. It wasn't fair that he was so good at this, such an expert at getting her to fall apart in his hands, healing her with his loving and reuniting with her on the other side.

She could feel the pressure building already as he took her higher and the tears started to fall. His stroke never faltered and it wasn't fair; it was too good. She didn't know if she could hold back any longer, even if she tried her hardest. And Rick wasn't helping the cause.

They were both covered in a shiny, slick layer of sweat and she felt his warm length shuddering inside her as he thrusted, the nerve that ran down the center of him jerking against her wet walls, his balls tapping her ass, sticking to her skin from her juices. He kept right on kissing her ear, her neck, his beard scratching her skin so pleasantly, his body and his lips trembling as he groaned her name again and again, like he couldn't believe she was in his arms, loving him, wrapped around his dick and receiving every one of his thrust with unbridled enthusiasm.

She was drunk off of him. And she knew he was just as intoxicated as she was. Her heady liqueur crazy cowboy. She loved him.

 _Oh God,_ she thought as Rick quickened his pace with need and moaned her name in her ear again. _I love him. I love him._ She couldn't deny it- wouldn't. Michonne kept tugging at his curls, scratching his nape with her nails.

" _Fuck_... yes, baby, " he said in that husky, drawled whisper reserved only for her, for moments like this. Rocking their bodies together gently, he took all the weight of his advances for her and he was being so kind she wanted to sob. He stroked her skin softly; her breasts, her nipples, her sore ribs. Soon even their legs and feet were intertwined, tangled up as they swayed in ripples to the rhythm of his thrusts.

" Oh, yes... Oh, _Rick_ , " she whined, her eyes rolling back. " Ohh, God. _Fuck_ _y_ _es._ " He moaned in reply and began to pet her clit a little harder and when she turned in his embrace despite the pain, she found his mouth greedy with an insatiable hunger that made her stomach twist with a kaleidoscope of butterflies. He kissed her almost angrily, claiming her mouth, seizing her lips with his until she was moony with delight. She knew he could taste her tears, taste the passion in her cries as he increased his pace. They were both on the edge. She could feel it. Michonne gasped and slipped her tongue into his mouth just because she knew it drove him wild and it sealed their fate.

When she heard him growl, when he pulled away to nip at her neck, rocking against her g-spot, his dick harder than she'd ever felt it before, she surrendered. At his mercy, she lay frozen for a moment as the first jolt of her climax paralyzed her senses and then everything was perfect; pure, delirious frenzy and absolute bliss.

It took her a moment to realize it, but as her head tilted back in rapture she noticed that they were coming together, their waves, their moans and grunts of pleasure in sync as her pussy tightened around him. His cock jerked violently and Rick let go everything he had, spilling inside her in long, hot spurts as she fluttered.

" Christ, Michonne. What are you doin' to me? ," he murmured, his lips mashed furiously against her throat, his thrusts shaky.

 _Loving you_ , she thought, yanking at his curls, her eyes rolling back despite her efforts to see even just a little portion his handsome face as he gave into his desires with her, quivering inside her, his last pumps rough and prolonging her climax until her mouth fell open, filling her until his seed leaked from her pussy. Soon they were both whimpering from the shock of how intensely good they felt, still rocking and moaning and coming. Breathless and wrapped around each other, they descended from their high together and Rick had already continued his massaging, stroking her bruises ever so gently and kissing her jawline. Michonne let out a contented sigh.

And there it was. That warm, perfect feeling. Nothing was better than being sated and safe in Rick Grimes' arms. Healed by his love and his touch and his family. Rick hummed in pleasure behind her, nuzzling her, kissing her hair.

" So, after all that, you didn't miss me today? Not even a little? " he quipped in a hushed, gravelly tone, and he smiled when Michonne turned softly and gazed up at him.

" Maybe just a little, " she murmured, scrunching her nose at him and his eyes lit up, a chuckle following. She was always able to make him laugh so easily. She loved it. She watched his deep blue eyes dance in the moonlight as he stared down at her, laughing and stroking her locs, her sore ribs, still hard inside her.

" I love you, " he blurted and his eyes widened as the words slipped out, his flush returning. Michonne felt her heart leap into her throat and she swallowed hard, blinking back tears that sprung unexpectedly. She pulled him to her by his nape and kissed him roughly, taking his breath away before she spoke to him. She almost never felt compelled to share things or to open up, but Rick had changed that. The rules were always changing.

" I did miss you today, " she whispered. " All day. Every time I look at Judith's face I think of you. " Rick's smile reached his eyes and she knew her statement warmed him. " I don't ever stop thinking about you. Sometimes... when you're gone... I think about what it would be like to have your baby growing inside me... " He accidentally groaned and his blush deepened and spread across his skin, his eyes sparking, and she saw something remarkable in them she hadn't seen before. He pulled her closer, his fingers digging into her. He was suddenly rock hard again, trembling inside her. Dangerous waters again, she knew. She didn't care.

She tightened around him and it made him choke out a breath, her lips against his, her tongue teasing him. " I love you too, Rick. " He moaned and she felt a tear catch on his cupid's bow. It slid into her open mouth and she kissed him with it. " I've loved you for a _long_ time. I'll always love you. " She knew it was what he needed to hear. He deserved it. He needed to be loved. She caressed his scalp and he started to cry, capturing her mouth with his hungrily and thrusting deep into her again, their moans of ecstasy muffled, their mingled cum slipping from her and making for the most deliciously filthy sensation as he began to fuck her again, whimpering his confession in her ear repeatedly as though he'd been dying to say it a thousand times before...


End file.
